The broad objective of this interdisciplinary project is to elucidate the pathogenesis of human neuromuscular diseases. The Center comprises seven laboratories: Muscle Disease Biochemistry; Muscle Morphology; Cell Biology; Muscle Tissue Culture; Physiology; Biochemistry and Cell Surface Glycoconjugates. Investigators in these laboratories will conduct individual projects and will collaborate in joint enterprises including: evaluation of sarcolemmal abnormalities as the proximate cause of muscular dystrophies; abnormal lipid and mitochondrial function and lack of carnitine-palmityl transferase as a cause of other myopathies; role of antibodies to acetylcholine receptor in myasthenia gravis; physiological studies of the surface membrane, excitation-contraction coupling and contractile apparatus in muscular dystrophies and malignant hyperthermia; use of muscle cell cultures to evaluate factors responsible for cell fusion, especially acetylcholinesterase and polyamines, and to evaluate a possible defect of adenyl cyclase in dystrophic muscle; and to evaluate the fundamental biochemical properties of acetyl choline receptor and acetylcholinesterase in electric organ and mammalian muscle. A muscle clinic will serve to bring the potential benefits of investigations to patients promptly.